


Сами виноваты

by Kitahara



Category: Interstate 60 (2002), Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, NC21
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: осторожнее с желаниями.
Kudos: 1





	Сами виноваты

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Анунаху и Дже, соавторам идеи.
> 
> этот текст появился под влиянием такого количества художественных произведений, от "Sean of the dead" до хуниверсовского мини со второго левела, что перечислять страшно.

Где-то между чисткой мойки и походом в бакалейную лавку Сара Палмер отчетливо поняла, что ей незачем жить. Ее дом был по-прежнему уютным и чистым: она регулярно вытирала пыль и следила за тем, чтобы на белоснежным кресельных чехлах не появилось ни пятнышка, она каждый день готовила обеды на троих – но это, конечно, ничего общего не имело с жизнью.  
Она никогда не садилась в любимое кресло Лоры.  
Она не расстилала постель с Лиландовой стороны кровати.  
И да, она все еще готовила обеды на троих.  
Опустив руки вдоль тела и не замечая, что сумка на длинном ремне соскользнула с плеча и волочится по асфальту, Сара подумала, что, наверное, если бы у нее была работа, если бы у нее было то, что доктор Джакоби называл социальными контактами – с кем-нибудь, кроме Хэйвордов, конечно, – можно было бы попытаться сделать вид, что происходящее хотя бы отдаленно смахивает на жизнь.  
Но у Сары не было ничего, кроме дома и оставшегося от Лиланда счета в банке, недавно взлетевшем на воздух. Сара не знала, что делать с этими деньгами, как рассчитывать их на одного человека, и потому считала на троих, как обычно. Выходило, что сбережений хватит еще на пять-шесть лет – необозримо долгая, невыносимая перспектива, чтобы…  
Сара услышала, как слева взвизгнули тормоза, и обнаружила себя стоящей посреди дороги, за которой начиналось кладбище.  
– Эй, леди! – крикнул высунувшийся из окна красной машины водитель. Сара мимолетно удивилась, что его слова звучат так разборчиво и громко: мужчина держал во рту курительную трубку, должно быть, очень крепко сжимая ее зубами. – Вам что, жить надоело?  
Сара улыбнулась и кивнула. Как забавно, подумалось ей, прежде, даже после смерти Лоры, она бы рассыпалась в извинениях и предложила водителю как-то загладить свою вину. Она бы переживала этот случай еще пару дней – если не вслух, то наедине с собой: еще бы, так задуматься посреди дороги, так безответственно себя повести.  
Но все дело в том, что прежде ей было не о чем думать на проезжей части.  
Водитель вышел из машины, залихватски хлопнув дверцей, и приблизился к Саре. Она разглядела, что его трубка выполнена в виде головы обезьяны, а на шее у него – красный галстук-бабочка, из тех, что сразу делают человека смешным и нелепым.  
– Леди, с вами все в порядке? – озабоченно спросил он, трогая ее за локоть.  
Ну да, подумала Сара, только моя семья погибла: муж убил дочь, а потом наложил на себя руки. А со мной-то самой все замечательно, ни царапинки.  
– Скажите, – продолжил мужчина и почему-то улыбнулся, и эта неуместная хитрая улыбка наконец-то вывела Сару из ступора. Она зябко поежилась и забросила сумку обратно на плечо. – Скажите, могу ли я для вас что-нибудь сделать? Я едва на вас не наехал.  
Вообще-то Сара знала, что сама виновата, но не удержалась и ответила, чувствуя, что ее лицо скривилось, как от плача:  
– Вы не сможете сделать то, что мне действительно нужно, – как будто вежливые предложения помощи в самом деле требуют подобных ответов.  
К удивлению Сары, водитель весь подобрался, перекинул трубку из одного угла рта в другой и очень серьезно спросил:  
– А если бы мог? Чего бы вы попросили?  
Сара посмотрела на ровные ряды одинаковых надгробий и почувствовала, как к горлу тяжелым, душащим комом подступает истерика.  
– Я хочу, чтобы они вернулись, понятно? Я хочу, чтобы моя семья вернулась!  
Водитель красной машины вдруг растянул в улыбке тонкий рот, так что стало видно зубы, прикусывающие черенок трубки, и все его лицо, вполне располагающее, от этого стало неприятным и как будто даже опасным.  
– Это твое желание, – произнес он таким тоном, как будто отчего-то ужасно развеселился, и исчез.  
Сара огляделась, потрясла головой и яростно впилась пальцами в волосы. Не стало ни мужчины в нелепой бабочке, ни его красного автомобиля – она стояла одна-одинешенька на пустынной дороге, в двух шагах от кладбища. Сара прижала руку ко рту и всхлипнула. У нее начинаются галлюцинации, бред. Сказать или не сказать Джакоби? И чем он может тут помочь?  
И еще она подумала, что была бы не против, если бы ей явились бредовые видения Лоры и Лиланда – только так, чтобы они, как этот мужчина с трубкой, были неотличимы от настоящих.  
Сара отвернулась от кладбища и медленно пошла в сторону магазина. Жизнь не имела смысла – но готовить обед на троих все еще было нужно.

Земля на могиле Лоры пошевелилась, как будто кто-то пытался пробить подсохшую корку изнутри.

Сара смотрела телевизор, когда позвонила Эйлин Хэйворд.  
– В городе творится что-то странное, – сказала она после обмена приветствиями. – Вилл запретил девочкам выходить из дома вечером. Говорит, было несколько нападений в центре, какие-то странные люди набрасывались на прохожих.  
– Ох, – сказала Сара, силясь изобразить заинтересованность. – Ужасно. Должно быть, какие-нибудь из этих «неформалов» из «Дома у дороги» или еще какой-нибудь сброд.  
В последнее время в городе вообще неспокойно: убийства, изнасилования, похищения и семейные драмы двадцатилетней давности. Интересно, как там заживает голова Бена Хорна?  
– В любом случае, хотела тебя предупредить, – отозвалась Эйлин. – Будь осторожна, выходя на улицу.  
Сара поблагодарила и положила трубку.  
По телевизору транслировали семейное шоу: «Она убегает из дома, понимаете, бегает черт знает куда по ночам, как будто мы ей враги, совершенно отбилась от рук», – надрывался отец семейства, поминутно промокая лысину платком. Сара фыркнула. Конечно, она тебя стыдится, подумалось ей, ты старый толстый мямля.  
Потом Сара почувствовала, что плачет, и вытерла глаза краем белоснежного вышитого подголовника, лежащего на спинке кресла.  
Нужно было помыть посуду после ужина; раньше это делала Лора, почти всегда (когда бывала дома, горько подумала Сара).  
Нужно было выбросить еду.  
И совершенно незачем было беспокоиться о том, что на кого-то там нападают в городе.

Она брела, тяжело волоча ноги: никак не могла опереться на правую и одновременно переставить левую, чтобы потом опереться на нее, выбрасывая правую вперед – и так все время, в четком ритме. Для того, чтобы передвигаться, нужно было при каждом шаге ставить обе ноги твердо и ровно, останавливаться хотя бы на секунду, иначе казалось, что тут же упадешь.  
Туфли она потеряла еще в самом начале пути, где-то между городским парком и поворотом на главную улицу. Что-то подсказывало ей, что идти по асфальту босиком должно быть больно и холодно, но ничего такого она не чувствовала. С трудом повернув голову налево, она увидела, что рядом ковыляет еще кто-то: в поле ее зрения попадали только измазанные в земле черные брюки и лакированные ботинки, покрытые росой.  
Мысль, тяжелая и неприятная, шевельнулась у нее в голове, как большая сонная черепаха: в таких ботинках обычно хоронят.  
На ратуше пробило семь, и это пробудило в ней что-то смутное, едва уловимое, какую-то необходимость действия, пусть пока что и неопознанного.  
– Мама! – выкрикнул проходящий мимо рыжеволосый мальчик, дергая женщину за красный рукав пальто (для того, чтобы увидеть больше, нужно было поднять голову, а это казалось ненужным усилием). – Мама, я на ужин хочу картошку! Картошку и сандвичи, а не овсяную кашу!  
Тот, кто брел рядом, обутый в лакированные ботинки, тревожно заворчал и остановился.  
Она тоже почувствовала это: вот что толкало ее вперед, вот что заставляло идти, потеряв туфли, с трудом переставляя распухшие ноги, с которых прямо по дороге отваливалась плоть.  
Мама. Ужин. Рыжие волосы.

И тогда она зарычала и бросилась вперед, схватила мальчика за плечи и вцепилась зубами в его открытое горло, и кровь полилась в ее рот, но Лора не почувствовала ни тепла, ни вкуса. Она слышала, как отец рядом с чавканьем грызет шею беспрерывно визжащей женщины, слышала, как та колотит его по спине сумкой, но это было словно в другой вселенной.  
Мама. Мама ждала Лору. Нужно было набраться сил и идти.

Ночью Сара проснулась оттого, что где-то вдали раздался долгий вой – не похожий на звериный или человеческий, но полный боли и невнятной глухой тоски.  
Сара накрыла голову подушкой и решила спать дальше.  
Сегодня ей показалось, что она в течение десяти минут говорила с чуть было не сбившим ее мужчиной, а оказалось, что ничего этого вовсе не было.  
Вой мог ей почудиться. Да и вообще, она привыкла не обращать внимания на странные звуки по ночам.

– Объявление от шерифа города Твин Пикс, – сказало радио прерывающимся голоском секретарши департамента, Люси Моран. – Экстренное сообщение, вот. За ночь в городе произошло несколько нападений с летальным исходом. Злоумышленники, бросаясь на жертв, пытались умертвить их при помощи укусов… кусали, в общем. Выглядит, скажу я вам, так, будто у нас тут объявилась секта каннибалов. Не выходите на улицу без крайней необходимости, в случае опасности не ввязывайтесь в драку с этими приду… не ввязывайтесь, короче.  
Люси скомкала свою речь, ничего не повторила и отключилась. В утреннем эфире снова зазвучала прерванная песня Фрэнка Синатры.  
Сара пожала плечами и разлила кофе в три чашки.  
Все это никак не могло ее касаться.

Они прошли квартал, прежде чем отец, неловко потыкавшись пальцами в раскрытую ладонь Лоры, взял ее за руку – слабо, как будто у него не хватало решимости, хотя еще полчаса назад этими пальцами он разорвал живот женщине в красном пальто – красное на красном, это о чем-то напомнило Лоре, но она никак не могла взять в толк, о чем же.  
С трудом подняв голову, она увидела, что на его бледном, покрытом пятнами и синими прожилками лице, в его белых глазах застыло странное выражение – печаль и вина.  
Лора недовольно замычала: это было неправильно, сейчас ничто из того, что мучило их в прошлом, не значило ровным счетом ничего. И, чтобы подбодрить отца и показать, что не держит на него зла, Лора ужасно медленно подняла свободную руку и прикоснулась кончиками расслоившихся ногтей к его тронутым тленом губам.  
Отец подбородком оттолкнул ее ладонь, опустил голову и глухо завыл, но это не значило, что он рассердился.  
Итак, он держал ее за руку и шаркал по асфальту своими лакированными туфлями, а Лора вела его вперед, потому что, кажется, лучше понимала, что было нужно им обоим. Они ужасно опаздывали. Мама будет сердиться. Они и так постоянно ее расстраивали.

За спиной Лора слышала неуклюжие, неритмичные шаги: женщина в красном пальто и мальчик неотступно шли следом.

Около полудня Сара разбила любимую Лиландову чашку, порезала руку, убирая осколки, и долго проплакала, стоя на коленях на кухонном полу. Чашка была дурацкая, светло-зеленая, с нарисованным на боку олененком, совершенно неподходящая для ведущего юриста огромной корпорации.  
Чашку подарила Лора лет пять назад.  
Сара почувствовала, что у нее болит сердце, и, дойдя до гостиной, забралась на диван, поджала под себя ноги и замерла, надеясь переждать приступ.  
В этот момент где-то вдали раздались выстрелы.

Когда пуля попала Лоре в плечо, она недовольно мотнула грязными волосами и утробно зарычала, но не сбавила шаг. Отец все еще шел рядом, немного сзади, и все еще держал ее за руку.  
– Ни с места! – в мегафон сказал шериф, и его голос дрогнул. – Иначе следующий выстрел…  
– Это же Лора! – донесся до нее по-женски визгливый крик. – Это Лора Палмер! Она же мертвая!  
Отец протестующее замычал. Лора и сама почувствовала раздражение от этих слов: она точно не была мертвой. Она просто шла к маме.  
И ей мешали.  
Лора открыла рот в попытке объяснить, что им стоит убраться с дороги, но тут поняла, что у нее уже практически нет языка – и потому она не может издать ни одного внятного звука.  
И тогда она зло и упрямо динулась вперед, прямо на полицейский кордон – со всей доступной ей скоростью.  
Все, кто были за ее спиной, молча пошли следом.

Кому-то попали в голову, и он осел на землю и больше не шевелился.  
Кто-то кричал и плакал, кто-то пытался отстреливаться, а кого-то, закатившего глаза, скрюченного в предсмертной судороге, уже разрывали на куски, рыча и отпихивая друг друга, пытаясь выхватить самый сочный кусок теплых, вонючих внутренностей.  
Лору это не интересовало.  
Посмотрев на отца, чей рот был заляпан кровью и оттого казался неумело накрашенным, она указала на дорогу. Плоть на левом предплечье расслоилась, обнажая кость, и что-то белесое и юркое шевелилось в мышцах, но Лору это почему-то совсем не волновало. Она захотела вытереть кровь с отцовского лица, но тот, будто поняв ее намерение, приоткрыл рот и медленно, по кругу, облизал губы.  
На секунду Лора почувствовала что-то смутно похожее на зависть: надо же, его язык хорошо сохранился.  
Потом это стало неважно.  
Дорога к дому была свободна.

Сара поливала цветы, когда в двери постучали.  
Тук. Тук. Тук.  
Размеренно. С долгими паузами между ударами.  
Тук. Тук.  
Как будто рядом с дверью не было кнопки звонка.  
Она осторожно поставила лейку на подоконник и стерла невидимую пылинку с листа бегонии: Лора любила это растение, с ним надо было обращаться бережно.  
Постучали снова, требовательно, нетерпеливо.  
Сара вышла в прихожую, взялась за ручку и, не глядя, распахнула двери – и закричала, когда, почувствовав ударивший в нос тошнотворный запах, подняла глаза на тех, кто стоял на крыльце.

Мама, думала Лора, гладя рыжие мамины волосы, пока та всхлипывала у нее на груди, прижатая сильными Лориными руками – наверное, от счастья.  
Мама, мама, так рада нам, что не может сдержать криков.  
– Са-а, – удовлетворенно проскрипел отец, словно соглашаясь с ее мыслями. – Са-а.  
Он уткнулся лицом маме в шею и неспешно жевал кудряшки у нее на затылке.  
Да, подумала Лора, наклоняясь, чтобы аккуратно укусить маму за плечо, да, наконец-то. Между ней и отцом постоянно что-то происходило, а мама всегда оставалась не у дел, слишком другая, слишком обычная – а теперь они будут все вместе, теперь они станут одинаковые.  
И будут счастливы.  
Отец растянул губы в довольной улыбке, прежде чем вонзить пожелтевшие зубы маме в шею.  
Да, несомненно, теперь они вернулись. Вернулись и воссоединились.

– Ты развлекаешься дурно, – проговорила миссис Тремонд, погрозив старшему внуку узловатым пальцем. – Где моя гармонбозия?  
О.Ж. Грант дернул плечом и протянул ей полную горсть кукурузной каши – совсем как это, бывало, делал его младший брат, развлекаясь с «магией».  
– Они думают, что их страдания бесценны и уникальны, – сказал он, неприлично быстро и живо для Черного Вигвама, с нарочитым ирландским акцентом. Миссис Тремонд неодобрительно поджала губы. – В их маленьком мире нет места ничему, кроме личного горя. Я просто удовлетворяю их прихоти.  
Он улыбнулся и перебросил трубку из одного угла рта в другой. Твин Пикс – кладезь дураков с невыполнимыми желаниями, поля созревшей, спелой гармонбозии.  
И у каждого в Вигваме свой инструмент для жатвы.

– Я все бы отдал, все, – сказал этот молодой человек, Джон, и по его щеке скатилась одинокая пьяная слеза, – лишь бы она не пошла в тот банк, лишь бы она была жива.  
О.Ж. Грант зажмурился, представив себе все вероятности: как Одри Хорн не идет в банк, не умирает во взрыве и в конце концов выходит замуж за Джона Вилера. Как постоянно сравнивает его с агентом Купером (в пользу последнего), как рвется руководить всем в семье, как помогает отцу, отказываясь куда бы то ни было переезжать из Твин Пикс – и как в итоге у них с Вилером рождается ребенок, славный, но с милым фамильным отклонением – вроде братца Одри, Джонни.  
– Проще простого, – прищурившись, прошептал О.Ж. Грант. – Проще простого.  
Люди никогда не поймут, что свершившаяся вероятность всегда лучшая – хотя бы потому, что зачем-то случилась.


End file.
